


the other side of an invisible wall (14-15 October, 2025)

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: every choice you make creates a universe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: They've been married for a while, but sometimes things still need to change.





	the other side of an invisible wall (14-15 October, 2025)

Sherlock could not have predicted how much he loved sleeping spooned with John, John’s body solid at his back, John’s arm over his waist, John’s breath on his neck. Even when they began sharing a bed, he hadn’t let himself think of it, hadn’t let himself imagine being that intimate.

John had come home from his usual sex night looking tired and angry, and he’d come home hours before Sherlock expected him. He’d wrapped his arms around Sherlock, held on tightly, and said “Lucy — wanted to be my girlfriend. I realized partway through dinner. She — I ended it, but she’s very upset, and I — all I could think,” he said, “was of getting home to you. Of having someone hold me when it meant something to me.”

Sherlock had tucked John’s head into his shoulder, and breathed with him. That night, in bed, he turned in John’s arms. “Why was she upset? I’ve seen your messages to her. You never lied, not even by omission.” 

John sighed. “She thought I was lying,” he said. “She thought — she was reading meanings into everything, into everything I thought was upfront and clear. It happens, when people really want something, sometimes.”

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed him, and felt John smile against his mouth. “Are we deluding ourselves, that we can do this?” he said, pulling back, but John only reeled him back in.

The next morning, after taking Watson to school, Sherlock returned home to find John at the kitchen table. 

“John?”

“Hm?” John looked up from cleaning his gun.

Sherlock leaned his hands on the back of a chair. “You said once. That if I — if I minded you having sex with other people, that you wouldn’t anymore.”

“Yes,” John said. His hands stilled, setting down the bit he was working on, and he met Sherlock’s eyes squarely.

“I mind,” Sherlock said, breaking eye contact, staring down at his own hands, at the scar where he’d cut himself with a scalpel ten years ago, and John had sutured the wound and then given him a one-armed hug, as if Sherlock had needed comforting.

“OK,” John said, and went back to his task. “We tried it, it didn't work for us."

"You might miss sex," Sherlock said, sitting down across from him. "But I no longer wish to share you. Any part of you. You can have sex with me, if you want."

John said, "I feel like you were expecting me to argue with you. I'm not arguing, I'm agreeing. You're so contrary, it's only to be expected that you don't know the difference--"

Sherlock laughed, and John smiled down at the table, at the gun, at his own strong hands. "I want you to have everything you want," Sherlock said, after a moment. 

"I have you," John said, and he wiped his hands on a cloth, came around the table, and pulled Sherlock close, gentle and firm and his, his, his.


End file.
